I'm With You
by Glitter's Infatuation
Summary: She waits every night for him, and he always comes, dressed in his infamous blue suit. He always comes to rescue her...


I'm With You

By Glitter's Infatuation

A/N: For all the people who've kept me on their fave authors list :) Thank you sooooo much! Uses the lyrics 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne.

~*~

She was waiting. Waiting under the small dank shelter for the man she longed for. He'd come, of course, he always came to rescue her in the end, like a knight in shining armour, only he wore his infamous blue suit, buttoned up to protect his soft skin from the cold. A smile grew at the corners of her rouge lips as she remembered his poetic musky scent of bitter Absinthe and overpowering smoke that seemed to fill every corner of the room. 

Where was he? He was late, again. But he'd be there.

__

  
I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

The whistling air screamed around her delicate ears, making the tips sting and turn the same shade of red as her lips. She pulled the thin jacket tightly around her lithe body, trying to wrap what little warmth she had left. God, she was so cold. Where was he? He was never late; he came every night, sometimes several times to see her. Maybe the wife was being fussy again. Wondering why he had to keep going out. She knew. She knew that he loved –her- not his wife. She was the one he craved for, longed for in every waking and sleeping moment he spent without her._  
_  
_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are, but I,  
I'm with you_

Finally, he had arrived. He glanced at her lovingly and then led her by the hand to the small inn next to the shelter. She was thankful for the fiery warmth that hit her when the door opened. The room was glowing, fierce oranges, reds, golds, yellows, greys and blacks that danced and swayed as the logs of firewood burned into nothing. She took the lead now, leading him in his blue suit to the room at the back where two glasses of wine and a warm bed were waiting. She bit the corner of her lip to suppress a giggle as he sat on the edge of the bed nervously, his hands wringing in either fear or anticipation. With the kick of her long leg, she shut the door and advanced quickly; her mouth descending on his with a passionate longing that she knew he loved. His hands caressed her back, playing with her long hair, and they fell on to the sheets with muffled passionate cries._  
_  
_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

She loved these moments. Silent, soft, moments as they lay entwined with each other, twisted around each other, just enjoying the roar of the fire. She wanted to stay like this forever, just the two of them, but her heart sank as he began to move away, to clamber out of bed and to rush to get his clothes back on. She sat up, the sheets covering her, and she smiled softly, gently, pleadingly. Why did he always have to go?   
  
_Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

The next part always confused her. Why did he leave? Why did he not pick her up and carry her away on the white horse that she knew he must own, being a white knight and all. Instead he would go back to his wife and play the dutiful husband, while she was left here, waiting for him to return every night. He would give her money too, always at the end, as he was about to rush out of the door without even kissing her goodbye.   
  
_I'm with you_

Now she was alone again. She quietly got dressed, closing her eyes as she remembered his fevered kisses along her throat and how his hands were so soft, so gentle, so poetic. He oozed poetry, even without realising it. She stepped back outside into the cold again, and waited, her red dress glowing in the heavenly moonlight. A drunken lout stepped out the shadows, with stubble on his chin, rags on his body and Absinthe sparkling in his veins. After months at sea, the prostitute in front of him looked like an angel. He stepped closer, and her crazed eyes turned towards him sparkling in some insane recognition.

"Christian"

  
_I'm with you_


End file.
